


Island Boys

by Moonrose001



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Boys In Love, Hunk's real name isn't Hunk, Kinda Fluffy, Lance and Hunk are in a surprisingly low-key grown secure and pure relationship, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose001/pseuds/Moonrose001
Summary: “You’re mine,” Hunk whispers that night. Three of his incredibly thick fingers are inside Lance, and Lance’s ass is in the air, his wrists held down above his head with Hunk’s other hand. “Death can’t have you.”(Birthday present for Nerbull who requested Hance and bondage!)





	Island Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NumberNine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NumberNine/gifts).



> Hover over the Samoan/Spanish words to see the translation!  
> I loved writing this, though it turned up rather short.

Lance kisses Hunk on the roof of Garrison on the 4th of July.

The desert is a little cold around them, and the city is too far away to see the fireworks as anything but small bursts on the sky. Hunk is a little cold, so Lance lends him his jacket and drapes it on his shoulders like a gentleman. Hunk’s figure is a little slumped, his cardigan wrapped tight around him, the jacket thin on his shoulders. He looks relaxed and at ease in a way Lance’s hasn’t seen before.

Hunk starts to lean into him, and Lance rubs his arm. He can feel it when Hunk sighs and nuzzles his nose into Lance’s hair.

That’s ultimately what makes Lance turn his head, and take hold of Hunk’s chin.

The island boy’s pupils are dilated when he looks back at Lance, his lids lowered and his lips look red and chewed on. Lance wonders if he’s nervous; wonders if Hunk knows what Lance intends to do. Lance wonders if he wants it just as much as Lance does.

Hunk’s lips are thick and soft and warm. Once Lance kisses him, he sighs as if he’s been holding his breath. He smells like musk, motor oil and sweat.

He kisses back after a split second, his hand coming down heavy on Lance’s shoulder. They tilt their heads, and the world falls into place.

\----

The funny thing is, nobody at the Garrison guesses that they’re together. Hunk and Lance have always been glued to the hip, they always crash the simulator, break curfew and make noise in the canteen. On the surface, nothing has changed.

Not because Garrison doesn’t welcome LGBT+ couples or because either of them are ashamed. Hunk just doesn’t like PDA’s and when Lance nuzzles and flirts with Hunk, which he has been doing since they met, people assume it’s just Lance being Lance. Even Pidge doesn’t know, and the boy continues to avoid them as soon as class is over, and they persistently try to include him.

The other students see Lance and Hunk as Laurel and Hardy. Not only because of their sizes or semi-constant banter, but also because of how loudly Lance tends to talk, how his words can cut, how he always drags Hunk into his messes. Despite all of this, Hunk always follows him, always supports Lance even when he knows Lance is wrong. They see Hunk as slow, an idiot.

But everybody who really knows Lance and Hunk realizes that the rumors are wrong. According to Hunk, Lance is a “sensitive dork too nice for his own good”. And anyone who asks Lance would be told that “Hunk is a BAMF, mmkay, literally the nicest person, and he’s like crazy smart. I mean have you seen his teeth? His skin? His arms? Are you kidding me, what a _Hunk_ – “

Thus, the nickname ‘Hunk’ starts replacing the island boy’s actual name, which is Hemana.

Well, their families know. They spend the autumn break on Samoa, spend Christmas on Cuba, Easter break on Samoa, until the fateful day comes and Shiro’s plane crashes.

\------

They don’t catch a break once they’re in space. Their days melt together with training, flying Voltron, fighting in Voltron. Whenever they’re free, Hunk is busy tending to the Lions and Lance helps Coran.

Maybe for some that would’ve meant that their relationship becomes strained. Lance is extremely homesick and Hunk is anxious about dying in battle.

But it only strengthens it. Lance and Hunk stands strong, and try to bring the team together when they can. It’s easier to get to Pidge once they knew his true agenda, and once they realize that Pidge is actually a trans girl and had hated every day they had to be in the closet, she finally starts opening up to her.

At least they have their evenings. Hunk comes with tea in the evenings, and they drink it while cuddling and talking about their days. They’re too tired for anything but a hand job most of the time. They don’t need it.

Lance doesn’t think most of the friends his age would understand, but Lance chose Hunk and Hunk chose Lance. They’re so secure it’s ridiculous. Maybe it’s because Lance is in love with his best friend.

\-----

When Lance falls out of the healing pod after the blast that almost took down Coran, Hunk looks like he’s been crying. He very silently wraps his arms around Lance, and Lance pats his back.

“There, there, big guy,” he says as Hunk presses his face into his shoulder. He feels wetness soak the cloth of his healing pod suit. “Honey. Rayito. Amorcito. Mie cielo.”

Hunk sniffs and Lance sends the others a thumps up over his shoulder.

\-----

“You’re mine,” Hunk whispers that night. Three of his incredibly thick fingers are inside Lance, and Lance’s ass is in the air, his wrists held down above his head with Hunk’s other hand. “Death can’t have you.”

Lance nods and keens, already sweating. His legs are bound, from thigh to ankle and spread apart, and a blindfold is on his eyes. It’s been a long time since they played like this. Usually they do it when they’re relaxed, looking for something a little more than vanilla, looking for fun. But tonight, the air is thick with the scent of their desperation, their warm bodies, their sweat that smells of fear. Lance is gasping into the bed sheets, his back arched, his hands shaking.

“You’ve become thinner,” Hunk notices out loud and mouths at Lance’s neck.  

Hunk’s cock is thick and hard against Lance’s thigh, the other’s stomach and chest warm and wet against Lance’s back. “You skipping meals?”

“No,” Lance lies.

“Lance,” Hunk says, the warning clear in his voice.

“I miss your food,” Lance simply answers. “Goo is far from the same.”

Hunk’s hands move to cup his hipbones, thumbs rubbing them in circles. “Lance,” he says, disappointment clear in his voice.

“Please,” Lance says. “Can we not do this right now?”

Hunk grinds against him. “Oute alofa ia oe,” he whispers.  


“También te amo,” Lance whispers back, and groans as Hunk starts to push in. He quivers, and Hunk tugs on the rope around his neck in warning.

“You’re beautiful,” Hunk whispers. “I just like to feel a little more softness when I hold your hips.”

“Hunk,” Lance gasps, feeling like he can’t breath as Hunk’s weight presses his body into the mattress, forcing his legs apart and straining his ankles as the rope resists. “Fuck.”

“Trying to.”

When they’re done, Hunk strokes Lance’s back in circles and they can’t take their eyes off each other.

“Are you scared?” Lance asks.  


“Yeah,” Hunk answers. “Aren’t you?”

Lance thinks about it for a moment, before he shakes his head. “You’re here. You bring me light and warmth. How can I be?”

Hunk blushes but smiles into the pillow.

\-----

They’re all flying back to the Castle, when they start talking about stuff they’re going to do when they get to visit Earth.

“I don’t personally plan to go back to Earth unless I have at least my brother or father with me,” Pidge says.

“What about your mom?” Lance asks, a little bothered at the casual tone in Pidge’s voice. “Doesn’t she deserve to know what happened to you?”

“Eh, she was on board with my plan when I enrolled in the Garrison to find information on Matt and Dad,” she says. “I already told her that if I disappear some day, it’s because I’ve got a lead. So no, we’re cool. What are you going to do, Shiro?”

“Hmm,” Shiro says. “Visit my mom, and go get something proper to eat. I miss good rice.”

“Is that it?” Keith asks.

Shiro shrugs.

“What about you?” Shiro asks Keith.

“Visit Dad, probably,” Keith says, and Lance knows he’s referring to his father’s grave. “Clean up the house, probably. There are probably rodents and snakes everywhere now.”

“Ugh, Keith, we said what do you _want_ to do, not what you _have_ to do,” Lance complains.

“I can’t just ignore what I actually _have_ to do,” Keith answers, irritated as well. “Probably get steak? I miss steak. Oh, and find all the books I never got to read or never finished.”

“Yeah, me too,” Shiro says, his voice full of longing. “Bring back lots of movies too. What about you guys?”

“Seeds. So many seeds. I want to plant a herb and vegetable garden as soon as I can, and make lots of good food so space can become more durable,” Hunk tells them. “Oh, and perhaps bring some bees, so there can be flowers too! And honey. Honey lasts a long time.”

“Are you planning to do this in Kaltenecker’s room?” Lance asks.

“Yeah,” Hunk says, and there’s warmth in his voice. “I want to make good food, so nobody will lose more weight than they already have.”

Lance smiles.

“What about you, Lance?” Keith asks.

“I’m going to marry Hunk in my local church,” Lance answers right away, and Hunk snorts.

“Be serious,” Keith says. “We told you what we were going to do.”

“Well, when would we otherwise get the opportunity?” Lance says, and Keith rolls his eyes.

“Really? This is your way to propose?” Hunk asks.

“No better time than now, rayito,” Lance smirks.

Hunk doesn’t answer but once they’ve landed in their hangars and they all meet in the lounge, he runs up to Lance and swipes him up in an embrace.

Lance smiles crookedly when Hunk pulls back.

“Is that a yes?” Lance asks, and Hunk laughs and says yes, and kisses him. Lance wraps his arms around Hunk’s shoulders, his chest giddy. _Hunk picked him._ Hunk chose him! Score!

Allura says “Wait, when did that happen”, and the mice start to squeak in defense as she blames them for not having found out about Lance and Hunk before (what did she expect, for the mice to have dirt on Hunk? You can’t beat Hunk at his own game).

\-----

“Don’t you miss home?” Lance asks that night, his ass sore and rope marks burning around his wrists and all over his body.

“Not too bad,” Hunk answers.

“How?” Lance asks.

“I’m an island boy,” Hunk says and sends a smug smile Lance’s way and Lance just knows that Hunk is going to do something really corny and really sweet. “As long as I have the ocean with me, I’m home.”

Lance blinks slowly, trying to guess what the Hell Hunk means, when Lance remembers his eye color. The corniness is intolerable, and so Lance has to hit Hunk with a pillow as he blushes.

Later that night, while Hunk snores, Lance looks at his face and slowly moves a lock of hair away from his face. Hunk is right. They’re island boys. The sea, sky and sun shaped them in the same way. That’d had to be enough of a home for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think ^^


End file.
